Number 13
by ArmyLilSis
Summary: Kendall and his brothers have been away from their home for months. Their parents are getting lonely. What do they do? They adopt a new child. My first fanfic, the story will be better than the summary. T to be safe
1. Character Intro

Hey everyone! This is my first story I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR :(

Name: Bridget Louise Jenson/Schmidt

Age: 13

Appearance: 4 feet 9 inches, shoulder length wavy/dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes.

Bio: WAZZZUP! I'm Bridget. I've been in this stupid orphanage since I was 3. I have an older brother named Cody who is in the Army and a sister named Sarah going to Florida Institute of Technology for Mechanical Engineering. We got separated because of the stupid orphanage. I only have one friend here. His name is Oliver and he is my caretaker. I must go, chores. Yay *note the sarcasm*

Name: Kendall Francis Schmidt

Age: 22

Appearance: 5 feet 11 inches, short dirty blonde hair, bright green eyes

Bio: Hey everyone! Many of you may know me from the hit tv show Big Time Rush. I'm currently on tour while my brothers Kenneth and Kevin are in Canada in a movie. I feel bad that my parents are all alone but, me and the guys will be visiting them next week. Anyways, I must go, showtime.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think. Just so you know Oliver is played by Matt Smith from Dr who

Do I look like Scott Fellows?

* * *

_Bridget's POV_

_Beep Beep Beep_

I quickly jump out of bed, trying to get to the phone that's connected to the front desk. "Hello?" I say groggily while answering the phone. "Guess what Bridges!" Oliver; my caretaker and only friend here at this stupid orphanage exclaimed. "Sam and Dean are real and they are here to adopt me and train me as a monster hunter?" I replied. "No. Why do you always say that?" Oliver asks. "Because someday it'll be true. Any ways why are you calling me at-" I took a moment to look at my clock and almost died when I saw the time-"three am!?" I exclaimed into the phone. '' You've been adopted!" Oliver said excitedly. " Big whoop, couldn't you have told me later?" I replied, slightly angry that he woke me up a three, just to tell me. " Nope! Get packing, you leave in an hour to catch your flight." He quickly replied. "WHAT?" I screamed into the phone. "Oww... and see you in an hour!" Oliver said, hanging up, giving me no choice but to start packing.

_ This usually means a time jump!_

__I take one last look at the room I've been living for the past couple months. This is what I always do when I get adopted. This time, I can tell, will be different. Nobody has every flew me out to where they lived. They usually lived here, in Jacksonville. I closed the door and picked up my stuff. I didn't have much. Only a red duffel bag filled with clothes and whatnot, and my french horn. Yes, I play french horn. When I got downstairs Oliver greeted me with a giant hug, like he always did when I got adopted. "Where's my new family?" I asked confused because we were the only people in the room. "Waiting for you in Kansas." Oliver replied while leading me to the orphanage van. "What do mean?" I asked, still confused. "They are flying you out there, because it's cheaper to buy one one way tickets rather than multiple two ways." Oliver explained as we started our drive to the air port. About halfway into the drive Oliver asked "So what number is this now?" "This is my thirteenth new home if that's what you're asking," I said while looking over at him. He then did his little _I'll miss you soo much_ speech that he always does when it's almost time for me to leave.

When we got to the airport Oliver helped me get my bags and got me checked in. "Bridges, before you go I just want you to know that I will miss you and I want you to have this." He told me while pulling out his ipod. "Oliver, you really don't have to give me this." I told him, while still a little shocked that he was giving me it. "You deserve it more than I do, Bridges." He said. I opened my mouth to protest but I was cut off by _Flight 212 to Witchita now boarding._ "That's your flight, now go." Oliver said while giving me one last hug. "Oh and Oliver, don't call me Bridges." I told him, while giving him another quick hug. "Now go." He said giving me a slight push. I sighed and and thought, Here I come, Number 13.

* * *

Hey! Did you love it? Hate it? Please let me know in the comments!

Should I continue this?

- ArmyLilSis


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! How are you liking it so far? I'd be nice to hear your thoughts in the comments! I will try to make this chapter a little longer.

Still don't own BTR, only the plot and OC's

Quick shout out to: LunarFairyPrincess1989 Thank you favorite-ing(if that's a world) and following it! It means a lot.

* * *

_Kendall's POV_

I was in my black 1967 impala with Kenneth and Kevin. We were heading to the airport to pick up my new sister. I just can't wait to have a sister. Note the sarcasm. Why are Mom and Dad adopting her again? Oh, right.

_Flashback _

_"Boys can you come down here for a family meeting?" I heard my Mom call. I heard my two brothers; Kenneth and Kevin reply with "Coming." "Just a second," I call as put the last couple clothes into my suitcase. I was going on tour with the band in a week and I wanted to be all packed. I quickly ran downstairs, not wanting to keep them waiting any longer. I took a seat at the end of the table as my Dad started to talk. "Know listen boys, your mother and I know that your jobs require a lot of travel. We really hate that. You guys are always gone for months at a time and we miss you like crazy." Before he could continue, our Mom spoke up and said, "Cut to the chase dear." "Right, sorry honey-" my Dad said continuing,"- Since you boys are always gone, we decided to adopt a child." "What!?" I screamed in shock. "How could you?" I screamed, getting angrier by the minute. How could my own parents think that my brothers and I weren't good enough! "Kendall calm down." Kenneth told me. "Yeah, calm down. Having an adopted sibling could be cool." Kevin said, trying to reassure me. "How can I calm down when my parents don't think we're good enough!" I yelled, storming upstairs._

That's how I got into this situation. I didn't want to go with my brothers to pick up this teenage brat. Since learning that we were getting a new sibling we found out that it was a teenage girl. This meant OMG! ONE DIRECTION! JUSTIN BEIBER! BLAH BALH BLA MAKEUP! Joy. I see the airport. Woo Hoo! Note the sarcasm

_This means a meanwhile/this is happening at the same time!_

_Bridget's POV_

When I first got on the plane, I got a message on the ipod. It said: _look in your pocket - Ollie. _I was slightly confused by this but I checked my pocket anyways. In my pocket, I found headphones and the ipod charger. How did I not notice this? I quick replied to Oliver saying; _Thank you Oliver! How could I ever pay you back? _After sending it, I plugged in the headphones and hit play. Big Time Rush's Big time movie sound track came on. Oliver knows me so well. Speaking of Btr, maybe I'll see Kendall in Wichita. He's always been my favorite. I yawned and remembered this will be a long flight. I closed my eyes and took a nap.

_This usually means a time skip!_

I was just shook awake by a flight attendant. I can't believe I slept all 6 and a half hours. Why couldn't they have gotten me the four hour flight? After we landed, I got off the plane and walked into this huge airport. I don't know where the luggage claim is, so I wandered around for a few minutes until I found an ask here desk with no line. Score! I approached the desk to see a young guy at the desk. He wasn't that bad looking. He had light brown hair and light brown eyes. ( A/N it's not james btw). I walked up the desk as the guy looked up from his computer. "Hello! How may I help you?" he asked in a scottish accent. So he's scottish. Double score! "I was wondering where the luggage claim is." I asked him. "Down that hall, take a left, then right." he explained. "Thanks so much!" I said walking in the direction he told me. I quickly get my stuff when I got another message from Oliver. It said: _remember you are an awesome assassin, ninja,pirate,robot,nerd,Whovian,short person! :P. _I was about to ask what that meant before I got another one saying: _No questions, head to the main entrance. _I stared at the message, confused, but decided it was best to do as it said. I started to head to the main entrance.

_Kendall's POV_

We stood at the main entrance with the girl's ( we haven't learned her name) sign for at least 5 minutes before we saw a short girl look at it, slightly confused. We had been getting these looks from on-goers and people going by. Why? Because Kenneth and Kevin made is say: Any awesome assassins,ninjas,pirate,robots,nerds,Whovians,and short person, you come here! ( This is an inside joke so if I described you please don't come here.) They talked to her care taker whose name was something like Ollie, Oliver maybe? The short girl was still looking at our sign then it looked as if she figured something out. She walked up to use with a grin on her faced. " You spoke to Oliver?" she asked with a chuckle. "Yep!" Kevin replied, popping to "p". "So you're our adopted sister?" I asked. "I guess so." She replied. "Alright, you ready?" Kevin asked? "As ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

We lead the way to my car and she looked at it in disbelief. "This is a '67 impala. .God. Supernatural moment!" She exclaimed, getting excited. I grinned. "You watch supernatural?" I asked as we got in and started a drive home. "I love it! It's one of my favorite shows!" She exclaimed. When she said that I felt Kevin's and Kenneth's eyes on me, they knew I loved that show.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet besides some small talk we made. We learned her name was Bridget, her hair was her natural brown color, with natural blonde highlights, making it a unique looking dirty blonde. We also learned she has an older brother in the U.S Army named Cody and a sister named Sarah going to Florida Institute of Technology. But, for the most part, the hour drive was silent.

_This means a POV change!_

_Bridget's POV_

I'm trying not to freak out. I was adopted by the SCHMIDT FAMILY! Crap... well it'll be weird when me and Logan fall in love. I would've said Kendall, but I'd be awkward if I dated my brother. Yes, Kendall was my favorite in BTR. But he will never know that... We finally got to my new home. Oh my Schmidt. I love it! It's this nice two story that has a nice, homey feel. When we got inside, you went straight into the family room. It has a nice, large fireplace. I've always wanted to live in a place with a fireplace! "You can go put your stuff in your room, it's the second one on the right, upstairs." Kevin instructed. "Got it!" I said while heading to my room.

After exploring for few minutes,I went to find my room. I found the door Kevin described and went inside. I walked and dropped my duffel in surprise. This was totally my dream room. It was a light purple and white color scheme. I had a purple loft bed with a purple and white striped comforter. I had a white desk with a purple chair. I had a huge walk-in closet and connecting bathroom. After staring at my new room for a few minuets, I started to unpack.

_This means a POV change!_

_Kevin's POV_

__Bridget just went upstairs to unpack. Me and the guys decided since Mom and Dad weren't here to make her a welcome home snack, we would. While we grabbed the ingredients for cookies, I asked Kendall, " Do you still hate the idea of having a sister?" "Well, she's not as bad as I expected, but...but.." He replied, trying to find an answer. "But you think she's not at all what you expected, and you like her." Kenneth finished for him. "Yeah.."Kendall said sheepishly, as they continued to make the cookies.

_This means a time skip!_

Still Kevin's POV

After the cookies were finished, we called Bridget down to get some. When she saw them, she smiled. "You guys made these for me?" she asked. "No, we made them to give to Sissy, Yuma, and Jasper." Kendall sarcastically said. Bridget gave a confused face. "Our pets." I explained. "Ohh, that makes sense." She replied, grabbing a cookie.

After we ate the cookies, we gave Bridget a tour of the house. While on the tour, we explained that our parents won't be home until tomorrow, they had a last minuet business trip to go on. We then told her that Kendall has to leave to go on tour next week, and that in 2 weeks Kenneth and I will be leaving to be in a movie for a couple months. She looked kinda sad when we told her that, and I totally understand why.

_This means a POV change and a (small) time skip!_

_Bridget's POV_

We just got the pizza we ordered after the tour. Yuma was currently in Kendall's lap. We are watching Supernatural in the screening room and currently it is showing a fan writing wincest, Winchetser incest. "Oh my god, she's writing wincest." I stated, trying not to laugh. "What's wincest?'' Kenneth asked. Kendall and Kenneth were both slightly turning red after Kendall whispered what it meant in his ear. "Oh..." was all Kenneth said afterward.

After watching a few more episodes, we saw it was 1 am. After seeing that, the guys sent me up to bed. When I got to my room I changed into a pair of my brothers old basketball shorts, and an old shirt that was my sisters. I quickly crawled into my very comfy bed and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

How'd you like it? Leave comments please! No ghost readers.  
Here are some parts of the house

The house: . #57310130-7266-40b5-826b-69f0e0d49f5c

Family Room: .

Bridget's Room: .

Screening Room: cabin_rentals/almost_

I will try to update at least once a week. -ArmyLilSis


	4. AN please read :)

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, Our main computer's hard drive crashed. Everyone in my family has been using my laptop, and I haven't had time to write a chapter. Anyways, I'v also had writers block, so I may post some one shots (requests and non-requests).

Also, I need to know what name you would like for Dustin's little brother, aka Bridget's crush. I was thinking either, Alexander, (Alex) Justin, or Matt. Which do you like? You can also say a different name.

Any who, I'll get to writing some one-shots. -ArmyLilSis


	5. AN again Sorry :)

Hey! I am writing the next chapter of this, but I really need you to vote on Bridget's Crush's name. The poll is on my profile and I can't write this chapter without the name. The poll will be up for a few more days. Also, if you have any ideas for this, just comment it, or PM me and and we can talk about this.

So remember to vote, and have a great day!

-ArmyLilSis


	6. An Super very sorry, Don't hate me!

Hey! I'm almost done with the next chapter, but I really need you to either vote on the poll or comment your favorite; Justin, Alexander(Alex), Matt, or Blake. I will have the chapter up in a couple of days and it's kinda short.. Anyways vote please :)

My updates will be coming further apart because of my school. I am taking a few highschool classes and I need to keep my grades up in them. I have always had all A's.

Also, if you have any suggestions for this story, either PM me, or put them in the comments and I will see if I could work them into the story. Thanks everyone, have a great day!

-ArmyLilSis


	7. Chapter 3, Part 1

Hey! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry it's been forever since my last update. I've been super busy. I would've posted this sooner, but I was babysitting, and they deleted all of this chapter. So, I will try and remember what I had (I was almost done :/ )

Still don't own them.

* * *

_Bridget's POV_

I just woke up from the best night of sleep I've had in years. I opened my eyes, and see a white roof. Wait a minute, the orphanage roofs are grey... I quickly sat up and saw my new room. I remembered that I was adopted. I got out of bed, and check my I-pod. I had four messages. I opened the first one and it was from my friend Tasha. It read: _Can't believe you left our tae kwon do class like that! Meanie :P Miss you P.s check your mail P.p.s don't ask how I got your address.. _I chuckled at Tasha's text I replied with: _Miss you too! and I'm not a meanie! P.s are you a stalker?_ I opened the next one from Oliver. Oliver said: _HOWWWW IS MY BRIDGESSSS? RRRRRRRR U ALIVE? PLZ REPLY! MISSSSS UUUUU GURLLLL!_ I burst into laughter after reading Oliver's text and quick decided to mess with him. So, I sent him: _Error Number 300785 This AT&T user does not want to be texted by this number. Please do not contact this number again, or else the authorities will be contacted. Have a wonderful day! _Knowing how Oliver is, he will believe it. The next message was from my sister. She told me her number, her schedule and how I needed to call her when I could, according to her schedule. She also said that she was very busy with school work, she is currently in college. I checked her schedule and she was in class, so I couldn't text her. I opened the last text and I was shocked of what it said. It read _Hey Bridget! It's Cody, your beloved brother :) I can't call anytime soon, I'm currently in Afghanistan. Don't reply to this number, this is my Sergeant's phone. I have to go, please don't respond, I don't want to get in trouble. Ask Sarah for my address. I love and miss you very much Love, Cody. _I slightly teared up, it's been years since I've seen him.I remembered that my closet already had a bunch of clothes in it so, I quickly changed into cgi/set?id=98921007 Gosh, I love this shirt.

I slid my I-pod into my pocket and made my way downstairs. Once I got downstairs, I heard something that sounded very similar to singing coming from the kitchen. I slowly and quietly made my way to the kitchen door. I finally go to the door, and I put my ear against it. Kendall was singing part of Better get to movin', which is a song by Heffron Drive. Gosh, I love this song. I quietly walked into the kitchen, and saw him rummaging through the fridge, looking for something. I saw that he had a bowl of Holy Crap (without milk in it) and a spoon by it. Kendall was obviously too caught up in looking for milk (I'm guessing) and singing, and didn't notice me walk in. I took this to my advantage. I grabbed the spoon and dropped it on the floor. I then quickly hid under a conveniently placed table by the fridge. When the spoon hit the floor, Kendall slightly jumped and I heard him mumble "Holy...Schmidt" As he bent down to pick up the spoon, I reached out and slammed the fridge door shut. Kendall slightly yelped, and quickly turned around. I held my breath, not making a sound as he scanned the kitchen. As he still scanned the room, he slowly made his was to the door. As he opened the door, my I-pod went off. Just my luck. I cringed as I saw him smirk. "Well, well,well. What do we have here?"He questioned. He bent down to my level, then quickly lifted up the tablecloth. He looked at me with his bright green eyes, and simply stated, "This. Means. War."

Kendall lunged for me, and I slid out of his way. I got up and started running. "I'm gonna get you!" he exclaimed. As he chased me, I wondered where I was going to go. I bolted up the stairs, and ran into the first door I came to. It was Kevin's room. I jumped onto his bed and exclaimed "HELP KEVIN!" He quickly jumped out of bed, and stood in between me and Kendall. "What's going on here?" he interrogated. "Well I was making my breakfast, minding my own business, and this little... trouble maker thought it'd be funny to scare the living daylights out of me!" Kendall told him. He then turned to me, asking if that was true. "Well... I can't deny that..." I replied. Kevin looked at Kendall, then me, then back to Kendall. "Which, time, mercy?" Kevin asked Kendall. I was slightly confused by this but I was even more confused by Kendall's answer. He answered with, "The Spidey Special, however long, no mercy, she needs to be punished." Kevin then looked at me one more time, then nodded at Kendall. Kendall then tackled me on the bed, and furiously started to tickle me. "HAHAHAHA K-K-KENDALLL P-P-PLEASE! S-STOP!" I could barely breath, I have always been extremely ticklish. After a few minuets of being given "The Spidey Special", we heard somebody clear their throat. Kendall stopped, and turned to the door. A very confused Kenneth was standing there. I took this as my chance to escape. I wiggled out of Kendall's grasp and ran behind Kenneth. "Were you giving her The Spidey Special?" he asked, still very confused. Kendall sat on Kevin's bed for a minuet before answering with "Maybe..." Kenneth shook his head and mumbled, "I don't even wanna know." After my protection (Kenneth) walked away, I was cornered by Kendall. He then offered,"We could finish this the easy way, or the hard way. I could just let you go, after you apologize by saying Kendall is the best big brother ever! He'd make the best spiderman ever! He's sooooo sexy! Or, I could give you the Schmidt treatment, until you apologize. Me and you both know that you don't want the Schmidt treatment, so why don't you apologize." "I'll never say that!" I exclaimed. Kendall raised one eyebrow. "If you don't say it... something will get it." When he said that, I had to hold my laughter in. After thinking for a minuet, I came up with an offer of my own. "How about I pay you, and this will all be over!" I watched Kendall for a minuet, then he moved, allowing me by. "The money is in my room, you can finish making your breakfast, and I'll meet you in the kitchen." After I said that, Kendall eyed me suspiciously, then made his way downstairs.

I walked into my room and thought,"I can't believe he bought that." I quickly went to my went to my desk, and got a pile of monopoly money I had lying around (Don't ask why...) I went to the kitchen and saw the guys sitting at the table eating. I went to the opposite side of the table Kendall was at, I slapped the money on the table, and slid it to him. "There, $15,140. All I have." Kendall just stared at it while Kevin and Kenneth were laughing their butts off. "You can't say anything, it's technically money." I told him, while making me some Frosted Flakes. After we ate, Kenneth told us what we need to do today. "Bridget, you need to take care of the dogs, and Yuma, get the mail, and go shopping with Kevin." I nodded, signaling that I understood. I whistled and I heard three little animals came running through the kitchen door. I grabbed their leashes, hooked them onto their collars and headed out the door. We started our walk, and I decided to see why my I-pod went off earlier. I quickly pulled it out and it was a message from Oliver. He had replied with; _Bridget! You better answer me! _I chuckled and sent back; _Love Ya' Ollie! _I put my I-pod back in my pocket, and continued to walk our pets. After a few minuets, we started to make our way home. When we got home, I grabbed the mail put of the mailbox. When I walked in, Kendall was vacuuming, Kenneth was dusting, and Kevin was grabbing his car keys. "Let's go." he told me. "In a second!" I called, running upstairs. I grabbed my headphones and my wallet, and ran downstairs and met Kevin outside.

"Impala, or Jeep?" Kevin asked as I walked outside. I thought for a moment. "Jeep." Kevin nodded his head as we climbed into the jeep. When we pulled out of the driveway, I turned on the radio. The first song that came on was Windows Down, obviously by BTR. When they started singing "Woo Hoo!" I sang along. I sang along with it, and when it ended Kevin asked, "You're a Rusher?" "Yeah, and I'm a Driver. But, don't tell Kendall, I want him to find out on his own" Kevin laughed and shook his head. After driving for a few minutes, we pulled into the parking lot of an organic food store. "First we get Kendall's stuff." We got out of the jeep and walked into the small store. There weren't many people in the store, mainly employees. Kevin pulled a list out of pocket, ripped it in half, and gave me a half. "You get what's on your list, and meet me here in 10 minuets. Okay?" Kevin stated. "Got it!" I replied. I grabbed a basket, and looked at the list Kevin just gave me. The first thing was Holy Crap. I silently chuckled to my self and wandered around the little store. I quickly found it, then read the next thing on my list. It was Green Apples(4). I remember seeing them on the other side of the store.

_to be continued..._

* * *

Hey guys! I decided that you have waited long enough for a chapter, so I decided to make this chapter two parts. Anyways, tell me what you think!

ArmyLilSis


End file.
